


times of silence

by stellaine



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, M/M, cosmic metaphors
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-22
Updated: 2020-09-22
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:21:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26595145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stellaine/pseuds/stellaine
Summary: Sometimes, all we need is a moment to breathe.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou
Comments: 4
Kudos: 35





	times of silence

**Author's Note:**

  * For [hqkrys](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hqkrys/gifts).



> had this in my drafts for a long time... i didn't know where this was going, i hope it's still a good read anyway!! special thanks to @hqkrys for editing stuff, love u miss u!!

Bokuto was loud. Boisterous. Carefree.

Akaashi knew this as a fact. No denying it. Even during Bokuto’s emo modes he was still blabbering, telling them not to toss at him. And even _that_ was years before. Now that he was a professional volleyball player, Akaashi rarely saw that anymore. If he was sad, he would complain about it. If he was having a bad day, he would still talk about his worries to Akaashi. But ever since they started living together, Akaashi learned that at some point, the sun would be eclipsed. Its sunrays blocked, and the world dim without its presence. And Akaashi barely knew how to light up himself, much less the universe - their home.

It would show up at random times. It was something new, and was not in his list of Bokuto’s shortcomings. At the very least, Akaashi was certain it would only happen at home. Always. Whenever he caught Bokuto at home early from practices, he would always find him watching volleyball matches on TV or cooking their dinner. He would still be noisy then, teasing Akaashi, or asking how work was holding up, or simply telling small stories that comprised Bokuto’s day. 

After washing the dishes together, Bokuto would excuse himself, and that’s when things would start to get suspicious. He would tell Akaashi that he was going to watch more volleyball videos in the living room, and would go shower after him. Akaashi often shrugged this off as he needed to fix and organize a few documents for the next day, but this time, he wanted to know something.

He pretends to go into the bathroom and turns on the shower. Quietly, he leaves the bathroom and peeps into the living room.

He doesn’t find Bokuto watching anything. Instead, he just sat there, silently. The living room is void of any sound.

It’s calm and peaceful, but rather empty. Unlike the unruly space that he’s used to, the room lacks the exuberance his star always emitted, and it is replaced by nothing but of subtle aura, like how morning rays seeped through windows, or how his warm coffee released steam. Akaashi was foreign to the feeling, yet it seemed familiar.

A few minutes pass and he finally gathers the courage to speak.

“Kou?” Akaashi calls out.

Bokuto’s eyes flit open to see Akaashi standing by the door. Forming an O on his mouth, he looks genuinely surprised. “Keiji? I thought you were taking a shower already!”

“Yeah, sorry. I got worried.” Akaashi quickly visits the bathroom to turn off the shower. He returns and completes his sentence, “You were too silent, I thought maybe something happened to you."

Akaashi approaches him by the couch and sits beside him, facing the man. "What's wrong? Something bothering you?"

Bokuto frowns as he scratches his head. "Hmm… I don't think there's anything wrong. I was just, you know… How do I explain this…"

Akaashi stays silent, patiently waiting for Bokuto to transform his thoughts into words.

 _Is this Emo Mode 2, perhaps? Like an intensified version?_

"You know my mind is always noisy, right? Like I keep thinking about things and saying them out loud. This time, I'm doing the opposite. I'm like, um… emptying my mind. You know, for a refreshing new day!"

Akaashi squints his eyes, slowly processing the concept, but nods nonetheless. Ah, so like meditation. This is how Bokuto probably handles all kinds of emotions he's getting, ever since he started playing for the V League. He's a normal player now, without all the sudden outburst of frustration. And Akaashi's happy that he's always finding ways of improving himself. 

"Why did you lie about it?"

Bokuto shows a sheepish smile, seemingly caught in the act. "Well… I just didn't want you to be weirded out about it. Like now! You thought something was bothering me!"

"I didn't know at first. I know now. I don't mind you doing it. If it keeps your mental slate clean, it's fine with me. You're not doing anything bad anyways," Akaashi reaches for his hand. "Besides, I would love it if you continued to do what you want to do in our new home."

Akaashi's smile may be small, but it's warm and welcoming. Bokuto beams, and gives Akaashi a quick peck on the lips. "I love you, ‘Ji."

And then they continue to do the things they were supposed to do. Akaashi concludes it happens once a day, when he encounters Bokuto doing his thing again the next night - meditation. Eyes closed, his body perked up, and his breaths slow and steady. Usually he does it in the living room, so after taking a shower, Akaashi would proceed to their shared bedroom, finishing some of his work. When all is settled, he would wait at the balcony, under the view of the stars. 

The cool breeze softly touches his skin as he looks above. The street is fortunately dark, and he could see all the small twinkling lights. If Bokuto had meditation, this was Akaashi's reset point. To remind himself that he is small compared to the universe, yet he is bigger than his thoughts, and no problem can crush him.

"Keiiijiiiii…" he hears his star call. He isn't given the time to look at him, as Bokuto embraces him from behind. He feels Bokuto's chin come to rest on his shoulder, and there, they lean onto each other.

"What are you thinking about?" Bokuto whispers.

"Nothing," Akaashi's voice is audible, yet quiet. "This is my silent moment, same as yours."

"Oooh, 'silent moment' sounds cool."

Akaashi chuckles. "Yeah, it kind of is."

"Oh, is it okay if I bother you during your silent moment?" Bokuto pulls away just to ask. 

"Yeah, well, you’re not loud right now, so I think it’s alright.”

It’s Bokuto’s turn to chuckle. He turns Akaashi to him and hugs the man with his firm arms. Akaashi looks at the gesture then at his face, his stare - a fond expression - that immediately lets him know how much this star loves him. He hugs him back, arms looped around his neck, and their forehead touch, until it’s their lips that are brushing against each other.

They could practically hear each other’s heartbeats as they melt into their embrace. Their kiss is chaste, but Akaashi can feel his knees buckling. _Ah, the effect this man has on him._

He feels Bokuto’s lips upturn. He has the same emotions. His heart racing, as if he was able to do anything at that moment. This is their silent moment together, no talking, just the feel of each other’s warmth against theirs, feeling the ever-spinning world around them.

The far cosmos that envelops the world must be grateful for witnessing such a sight.


End file.
